Bulletproof
by Serenity Shadowstar
Summary: Skye catches Ward in the act about to do something really stupid. She yells at him for it and convinces him to make a better decision. I absolutely love *SkyeWard* they belong together, *sigh* stupid jailbird robot...Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD; if I did my favorite badass would NOT be a jailbird...You idiot Ward! It's not your fault…**

**Whatever, I love him anyway.**

**This story takes place in Providence; Ward is having second thoughts about everything and he doesn't know how to ask for help, no one has ever cared enough. Skye finds him in the bathroom and is terrified at what she sees…**

**This story will be continued, I chose this song because I thought it reminded me a bit about Ward(the dumbass!) in the last few episodes.**

**A/N: The song is a bit depressing, if any of you have any better song suggestions that could fit this story; please let me know in a PM or Review.**

**A/N: Ward already knew about Skye being an 0-8-4 so he wasn't surprised.**

_**Send away for a priceless gift**_

_**One not subtle, one not on the list**_

_**Send away for a perfect world**_

_**One not simply, so absurd**_

_**In these times of doing what you're told**_

_**Keep these feelings, no one knows**_

Ward was in the bathroom staring at his reflection; he looked like he'd been through hell and then some. That fight at the hub to keep Skye from getting killed and Garrett continuously beating the shit out of him really did a number on him. His face was cut up and bruised, and he had 4 broken ribs. He hurt everywhere and Skye was the only one that could make the pain go away. _Skye_ that name made his heart ache, when she finds out what he did; she's going to hate him. He couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't see the look on her face when she finds out everything he's done.

Grant Ward hated John Garrett with every fiber of his being; the problem was that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ever since Garrett ordered Skye to be taken out; he'd been second guessing everything and he couldn't take it anymore, the soul deep pain was too much. He was staring down the barrel of a .45 and there was only one thing left to do.

He pulled the gun out from the small of his back and was staring at it for a good 5 minutes when he heard her voice calling his name. She sounded like she was crying and upset. _Shit, she can't see me like this!_ "Ward! Where are you? I need your help to move a body! I can't lift him up by myself, he's too heavy. Ward!" _What the hell was going on? There was only one other person here besides them two. It was Agent Koenig and if he tried anything…_The bathroom door slamming open brought him out of his thoughts. Skye was standing there with blood on her face, hands and shirt, staring at him wide eyed with tears pouring down her face. She was looking at the gun in his hand, and then back to his face.

She let out an anguished scream, walked right up to him, got in his face and started jabbing him in the chest with her finger, "No Ward! You asshole! You stupid robot! You are not allowed to abandon me at a time like this. Please, Grant, I need you. I know everything and if you are doing this because you think that I will hate you? That the team will hate you? Well news flash Agent _Super Spy_," she hissed, "I could _never_ hate you! We could _never_ hate you, okay?" she whispered brokenly, holding her hand out for the gun.

He was stunned. How did she figure it out? Then he remembered who he was talking about, this was _Skye_ computer sciences genius and _Specialist_ in training. He wasn't too happy that she wanted to follow in his footsteps. Being a Specialist was more dangerous than being a Field Agent.

"Agent Ward, give me the gun please," Skye said in a voice hoarse from crying. He didn't understand why she didn't hate him. Looking into her eyes he could see that she was looking at him the way she always does, there was no trace of hate, betrayal or disappointment in her eyes, just admiration, loyalty and something else that he couldn't name.

_**What ever happened to the young man's heart?**_

_**Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart**_

"Why do you care Skye? I have killed so many people following Garrett's twisted orders. I could never tell the difference if they came from him or SHIELD. He molded me into the perfect little obedient soldier. I owed him a life debt and would do whatever he asked me to do; even when he beat me like my older brother used to. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just pull this trigger," he whispered, his voice cracked. He couldn't take the way she was looking at him; she saw the good in everyone. "I am not a good man Skye. Now you know everything I've done. I broke a long time ago. There is nothing left."

Still holding her hand out for the gun, Skye put her other hand on his arm and squeezed gently, "I love you, you idiot!" she said through clenched teeth and he stared at her in shock and incredulity. No one's ever said that to him before. _No one. _

"If you are going to do that, you might as well shoot me first because I am not going anywhere without you Grant. _Please, don't do this. Please…"_ She begged and pleaded; fresh tears pouring down her bloody and cut up face. _What the hell happened to her? _

As Skye pleaded with her eyes for Ward to give her the gun, he took his time to study her and without her noticing; put the gun back in the back of his jeans. She had a cut up face: bloody lip, black eye, bloody eyebrow, a cut on her forehead and cheek. Her hands were bloody, cut up knuckles from continuously punching someone or something and she was holding her side with the hand that wasn't on his arm, there was blood seeping through her fingers. She looked like she just fought in a battle and won because she was still standing; she looked like a Warrior. And then that thought hit him square in the face, he visibly paled; _Oh God, his rookie was in a fight for her life and hurt bad. Why didn't she say anything? Because she's stubborn, fearless and determined. That's why she didn't say anything._

_**And I'm staring down the barrel of a .45,**_

_**Swimming through the ashes of another life**_

_**No real reason to accept the way things have changed**_

_**Staring down the barrel of a .45 **_

Grant sighed and brought his hands up to cup her face, wiping away her tears, "I promise Skye, I won't leave you again. I swear, I just have two questions for you," he breathed and Skye sighed in relief. He wasn't going to leave her again. She nodded for him to continue, the pain in her side was really starting to hurt.

"Did you mean it when you said that you love me? And what the _fuck_ happened to you? I've only been in here for 10 minutes," he said to her, getting back into Agent mode. He really was on her side now; he just didn't know how to say it.

Skye mumbled something under her breath and started to sway in his arms. "Yes! Ward I love you, don't ever fucking doubt it because I will never stop loving you. You're it for me Grant. And as for the other thing, Agent Koenig tried to kill me-," Ward sucked in a breath as soon as the words left her mouth. _That bastard tried to kill my girl! He's going to pay._

The touch of Skye's bloody hand on his face brought him out of his rage induced thoughts. His rookie shook her head and smiled at him, then grimaced when her lip split some more. Grant was furious. "I'm okay Grant, I used everything you taught me and managed to beat him in to submission," she closed her eyes, took in a shuddering breath and winced at the pain in her torso, "But next time we train robot, we need to work on evading bullets because that psycho in the other room shot me twice in the gut. I don't think it's as bad as last time; but _fuck! It hurts,"_ she groaned and was trying really hard to stay conscious. She needed Ward to know that she would never leave him either.

He was staring at his rookie in disbelief. She got shot again! Twice! "Where is Agent Koenig right now Skye? I would like to have a go at him," he said his tone hard and angry. Skye knew his anger wasn't directed at her.

"He's tied up at the moment Ward, and unconscious. I shot him 4 times in the face with the ICER," she said proudly and smiled at him. Her eyes were starting to glaze over and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Come on rookie, stay with me. Don't you _fucking____dare _leave me; I love you too," Ward whispered in her ear, and then kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed him back. It was electrifying and passionate and indescribable. She moaned when he had to pull away for air, resting his forehead against hers.

"Don't worry Turbo, I am not going anywhere without you," she said gently, her left hand coming up to cup his face, "What a pair we make, don't you think?" she chuckled and Grant smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Come on rookie, get up. It's time to blow this joint," Ward said and Skye tried to laugh but choked instead. Her stomach was starting to hurt really bad and she was getting paler and paler by the minute.

_**Send a message to the unborn child**_

_**Keep your eyes open for a while**_

_**In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else**_

_**There's a piece of a puzzle known as life**_

_**Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight**_

"Grant," Skye coughed, then managed to get out what she wanted to say, "I know you have never done this before, but you have to _ask me,"_ her eyes were pleading with him to understand what she was saying and he did understand, he just didn't know if he could do it. He has never meant anything to anyone before. His life was always meaningless, worthless, a name on a piece of paper. And Skye was leaning in front of him, bloody, bruised and exhausted willing him to have the courage to ask for her help. That was the moment he realized that she really does love him and is willing to walk into hell and back all for him. No questions asked. And she knew that he would do the same for her. Looking into her beautiful doe eyes, he could tell that if he didn't hurry up and ask and get help, he was likely going to lose the only thing that _ever_ mattered to him.

Taking a deep breath, he mustered up the courage to do something he never has before, looking her right in the eye, "Skye, please help me. I don't know what to do. I feel like the lost 15 year old kid alone in the woods. _Please help me make the right choice. I can't take the killing anymore. Please help me," _he said; his voice soft and broken. He was terrified for the first time in his life; afraid that the only person that has ever meant anything to him would walk away and leave him in the dust. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever lost her.

Skye smiled at him and put her arms around his waist hugging him tight, then whispered, "_Yes Grant. I will help you. I will help take Garrett and HYDRA down and I will help you fight your demons. You will never be alone again Ward, I will always have your back. You mean the world to me too. Now you have to help me drag Koenig's body to the plane and then you have to take these bullets out of my side and give me a shot of Epinephrine because I am starting to get really tired."_

_**What ever happened to the young mans' heart?**_

_**Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart**_

She wants him to take the bullets out of her side and give her an adrenaline shot? Was she insane? Then another question popped into his head, "Skye, why did Koenig try to kill you?" this has been bothering him for the last few minutes. He wasn't sure she was going to answer, and then she let out a shaky breath.

"I was deleting the NSA's satellite footage of the Fridge for the last 72 hours. There is something you should know, those Agents guarding the Fridge were all HYDRA and none of them are dead. Hand was also HYDRA and she's not dead either. I know you think that you have innocent blood on your hands Grant, but I can assure that you don't. You didn't kill anyone," she coughed up some blood, then sighed tiredly and looked at him. He was staring at her in frozen, mechanical shock. If he really were a robot, he would have short circuited and malfunctioned.

"You're telling me that I didn't kill anyone?" he asked her in a flat unemotional voice. She nodded and her head lolled to one side. Grant couldn't believe it. He was the biggest idiot to walk the face of this earth and he was considering ending his existence because of all the people he allegedly killed and his rat bastard SO. Then Skye comes out and says; that they're all alive and they're all HYDRA. _What the fuck was going on!?_

"Garrett is setting you up to take the fall for everything he's done, Grant. Agent Hand is the one that called Koenig to try and take me out," she coughed, and clutched her stomach. Ward looked at her in worry, a stricken expression on his handsome face. His rookie wasn't going to last much longer, she was losing strength by the second with every word that came out of her mouth. She knew it too.

"I heard the whole conversation; the idiot is not very good at being covert. Anyway that is when I went in to watch the NSA satellite footage more closely and noticed that all the Agents you shot were getting up and heading to an evac chopper. I deleted all the footage. Then I checked the security cams in the building, all those Agents got up as well and headed for the roof. Koenig caught me deleting everything that implicated you in any crime but not before I copied everything onto a flash drive. So we would have proof that you didn't kill anyone," her voice was firm, but he could tell that she was barely hanging on. Grant could tell that Skye was about to pass out from pain and exhaustion. But the way she was looking at him made him pause, her eyes were clear and there was an aura around her that radiated power. But first he had to get those bullets out of her, then they were going to have a long talk on the fact that she didn't once yell for help. His rookie has no idea how much she means to him.

"Skye, come on. I'll take you to the infirmary and get you fixed up," Ward said gently, attempting to pick her up. Skye shook her head and put one hand up to ward him off. He sighed and lifted her onto the counter instead; she was still stubborn as ever; his infuriating rookie. She drove him up the wall and he suspected that she did it on purpose just to get a rise out of him and too see how far she could push his buttons. He'll never admit it, but he loves the way she gets under his skin. Skye knows him better than anyone else ever has. He gave her a look, his eyes conveying that it was time to go. She needed to explain, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, she continued.

"I asked him why he was trying to kill me. He said because you're my SO and he knew that I would do anything to help you. He tried to stop me from deleting the footage, but it was too late. It was already gone. Then he attacked me, we fought and he shot me twice in the gut," she choked on the lump in her throat, it hurt to talk, it hurt to breathe. But she would fight it, she fight it for Ward, because she would never leave him alone again. He means everything to her. Grant was looking at her with a pain filled expression on his face, this was the second time and he wasn't there, again. It wasn't his fault, so she just continued to talk through the pain in her side.

"That's the second time Ward! Why does everyone go for the most painful gut shot? Anyway, I managed to get up off the floor and drag my ass over to the desk where I dropped the ICER; I grabbed it and shot him 4 times in the face," she finished with pride and Ward was looking at her amazed, and he smiled a genuine smile. Skye thanked everyone with power that her Ward was back and he wasn't going anywhere ever again, not without her to watch his back. She would walk into hell and back for him. Skye knew that he would try to stop her from ever saving his life, but she has to somehow make him understand that he means just as much to her as she does to him. She'll never let him be alone again.

Ward saw the determined look in Skye's eyes, and the fact that she had blood all over her face made the expression more fierce and he knew what she was thinking; it was written all over her face. His rookie would always have his back, except when he goes to face Garrett, he'll make sure she's sleeping.

Little did he know that a sedative could not stop a determined, fearless, wounded and angry rookie from going after her SO to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed for being a stupid, stubborn, single minded, protective robot.

_**And I'm staring down the barrel of a .45**_

_**Swimming through the ashes of another life**_

_**No real reason to accept the way things have changed**_

_**Staring down the barrel of a .45**_

"I am so proud of you Skye, but one thing," Ward questioned firmly. Skye had that deer in the headlights look.

She knew what was coming; he was going to give her a lecture. He was giving her the _exasperated face_ she groaned, "Oh no Ward. I know that face, you don't have to say it. Please don't say it…" his rookie trailed off with a grimace. He just raised an eyebrow and smirked that sexy smirk of his. Skye could never resist that gorgeous face, even cut up and bruised it just made him look more handsome and dangerous. Skye loved dangerous Ward. She sighed and rolled her eyes waiting for him to say it.

"Why didn't you yell for help rookie? The control room is down the hall, I would have heard you from anywhere on this floor, I am trained to hear everything," he frowned at her, his eyes unreadable, arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought I could handle it," she mumbled, her voice barely audible. But Ward heard her anyway.

"You got shot Skye! _Again_! Do you know what that does to me?" he growled at her, he wanted to shake her. She was so stubborn, just like him. He never asked for help if he thought he could take care of the situation by himself. Just thinking about the fact that she's severely hurt makes his heart race. He _hates_ it when she gets hurt. Rubbing a hand over his face he looked at her closely. She was biting on her bloody lip and her skin was paler, she almost looked like Snow White. Her arms were crossed around her middle and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ward, but I have to do this," Skye's voice broke him out of his musings, she sounded half asleep. When she suddenly jumped off the counter, lifted up his shirt and pressed her cold hand to his bruised skin; he was so surprised he couldn't do anything to stop her. Her hand was glowing purple where it touched his skin and her eyes were squeezed shut in concentration. There were tears pooling down her cheeks. Whatever she was doing; it hurt _her_. There was a freezing sensation around his torso and her hand was glowing brighter. Then it stopped, and she opened her eyes, which were glowing violet. She blinked and her eyes went back to their normal chocolate brown color.

She looked at him and her smile could light up the world, then she grimaced and clutched her stomach. Ward was stunned. He didn't know what to say, looking passed her at his reflection in the mirror he did a doubletake; his face was healed, no cuts or bruises and then he lifted up his shirt, nothing there as well. Skye healed him. And for the life of him he couldn't understand why she would heal him and not herself.

Grant pulled his rookie into his arms and kissed her head, "Why Skye?" he rasped, voice muffled by her hair. He felt her smile into his shirt, she held him tight; tighter than anyone else ever has.

"Because I love you and you were in pain. I know you Turbo so don't try to protest and you needed it more than me and I can't heal myself. I don't know how," her voice grew weaker and her grip on his shirt loosened.

_**Everyone's pointing their fingers**_

_**Always condemning me**_

_**And nobody knows what I believe**_

_**I believe**_

"Skye? Come on sweetheart, don't fall asleep on me. I need you to stay awake for a few more minutes," Ward said, his voice laced with strain. He was really scared that he was going to lose her, just when he got her back. Her grip tightened on his shirt, and her breathing became shallow and erratic. _Shit!_

"I…am…not…going…anywhere…without…you…Grant…Besides…I still…have…more…stuff…to…discuss…with you..." Skye said, between breaths. Ward was relieved she could actually form a coherent sentence, she was holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Well it did.

"Let's get those bullets out of you rookie," Ward said soothingly as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her bridal style down the hall to the infirmary. Skye had a death grip around his neck, but he didn't mind, he loved holding her in his arms, it meant she was still with him. And the way she was holding onto him told him that she didn't plan on letting go.

Walking passed the control room on the way to the infirmary, Ward heard a muffled groan coming from inside, he was about to walk in and do some more damage to that piece of shit that hurt _his_ rookie and then thought better of it. Skye needed him more, and this time he wasn't leaving her.

When they reached the infirmary, Ward laid Skye down on the steel table and proceeded to gather the equipment he needed to remove the bullets. Just thinking about the fact that she was shot again made his blood boil, but he managed to keep his poker face intact. He needed to be the calm, professional stoic SO right now for his rookie. He was about to give her a sedative when her hand on his arm stopped him. "No Ward," she croaked out, "Just… take… them out. Don't you… dare put… me to… sleep; _I know you… You will do… something stupid. You will kill… Koenig for… hurting me, but you'd… make… him suffer… first."_ Well shit. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She knew him better than he thought. _And she still loves you, dumbass. How did I ever get so lucky?_

"I'm the… lucky …one Ward," Skye whispered, "Thank you… for kidnapping… me from… my van and… being the… best SO… an 0-8-4 like… me could… ever ask… for." _Shit, I said that out loud._ He was speechless, that was his girl, always rendering him silent. Ward smiled at Skye warmly and started to clean all the blood off of her. When he was done, he took the bullets out of her torso. _Thank God they weren't deep _and applied liquid stitches to her wounds. She was going to be okay.

Ward sat down next to her on the table and grabbed ahold of her hand squeezing it tight, "You're going to be okay Skye," he smiled and she gave him a weak one in return. Her eyes were starting to close due to exhaustion and blood loss. Then they snapped open, terrified.

Squeezing his hand as tight as her strength would allow, Skye wheezed out between breaths, "Grant…I think…that we…should…keep…Garrett…thinking that…you're…oblivious to…his scheme…And…I…am coming…with…you." Ward was already shaking his head. No way. Not a single chance in hell was he going to risk her life. Nope. She wasn't going to make him crack this time.

"Skye, you're not coming. That's final. I _refuse _to risk your life," Ward said sternly, his eyes narrowing at her. He had that frowny face on. Skye wanted to laugh, but it still hurt to breathe. Not like she would say anything to him.

Rolling her eyes at his overprotectiveness, she managed to get the words out, "You're…not…going…anywhere without…me…Tin Man…You need…me to…decrypt the…harddrive…remember…And we're…in this…together now…I'm…sorry…for this…Ward…but…I know…you and…you leave…me no…choice," she rasped her eyes watering from the strain and without Ward noticing, she slipped the hand that wasn't holding his into her back jeans pocket and stealthily pulled out a pair of handcuffs and attached one end to Ward's wrist and the other end to hers. Grant was shocked by the cold platinum touching his skin. When he looked down at his hand that was holding Skye's he noticed the handcuff attached to his wrist and the other end attached to hers.

Glaring at her he growled, "What the _hell_ rookie? Give me the key. _Now."_ Skye just grinned at him and he saw that mischievous twinkle in her eye. _Oh fuck!_ "Don't you _dare_ Skye! Don't you do-," too late, she swallowed the key.

Ward glared at her. His infuriating, brave, reckless, daring rookie. He didn't know which one he wanted to do more; throttle her or kiss her. "You drive me _crazy_, you know that Skye?" he asked her, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. She nodded and squeezed his hand that was attached to hers.

"I know…Robot…I…am…going…to…sleep…now…We'll talk…more in…a…few hours…Night…Ward," she said quietly. Grant nodded and kissed her head, then a thought occurred to him.

"Wait! What if I have to go to the bathroom?" he questioned, somewhat horrified. This time Skye giggled at the look on his handsome face.

"You'll…have…to…take me…with…you…" she replied sleepily. Grant's eyes snapped to hers. But she was already fast asleep on the metal table. Ward sighed exasperatedly. _Skye, he wouldn't have her any other way._ He decided to catch some sleep while he could. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"I love you, Skye," he whispered in her ear before laying his head down on her arm.

"I love you too, Grant," he heard her say before he fell into a dreamless sleep. _I will never get tired of hearing that_.

_**And I'm staring down the barrel of a .45**_

_**And I'm swimming through the ashes of another life**_

_**There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed**_

_**Staring down the barrel of a .45**_

_**And I'm staring down the barrel of a .45**_

_**Swimming through the ashes of another life**_

_**There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed**_

_**Staring down the barrel of a .45**_

_**.45**_

_**Staring down the barrel of a .45**_

**Song: .45 by Shinedown**

**Please read and review, I love reading your thoughts and opinions**

**-S**


End file.
